


Improving

by circuscrow



Series: Making Magic [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: Hinata is slowly getting a handle at human skills, but he still falls short in a few areas.





	Improving

**Author's Note:**

> Between the last part and this I decided to change how I wanted to write this series. It left me a little unprepared for what I wanted to do next and left this part shorter than the others, but I still wanted to post it. Hope you enjoy it.

As much as Hinata liked to consider himself an expert at being human after months of practice, there were still a lot of things he didn’t like admitting were beyond his skill. Knot tying was one of those skills, made evident by ribbons scattered around the living room that were torn, frayed, tangled, or all three at once. Him and Kageyama already chose what ribbons to use and Hinata decided to make the cord himself, if only to prove that he could. He was caught between regret and determination. Thankfully, they bought plenty of ribbon for Hinata to practice on.

“You’re still just starting over?” Kageyama commented when he came home from work.

Hinata looked to the clock only to realize that Kageyama wasn’t coming home early, but that it really was later than he realized. Much later.

“I said I’m doing it so I’m still going to do it,” Hinata fired back, shooting the ribbons a frustrated glare.

“You know it has to be two meters, right?”

“I know.”

“It’s okay to ask for help, dumbass.”

“It’s just tying knots, _Tobio_.”

“You can’t even tie your shoes.”

The resulting scuffle wasn’t anything other than playful, especially when the tickling started. Kageyama ended up in Hinata’s spot on the couch with Hinata in his lap, he picked up the ribbons to start over once again.

Trying to wrestle the ribbon out of Kageyama’s hands, Hinata argued, “I told you I can do it!”

“I know you can, but it’s mine too, and I want to help,” the witch answered, placing a soft kiss on Hinata’s head. Kageyama only did the starting knot and already it looked better than anything Hinata had made all day. He wove together a few centimeters on his own before encouraging Hinata to join in. “You said you wanted to do it, so don’t make me do all the work.”

Hinata didn’t want to admit that it was easier with Kageyama helping him, with his long fingers guiding Hinata’s shorter ones and skillfully untying mistakes before the ribbon was damaged. He let him do most of the work, only stepping in occasionally. It was the most relaxing part of Hinata’s day and the only thing that changed was that Kageyama was with him now.

After about ten centimeters completed, the furthest he had ever gotten, Hinata asked, “Are you going to make a new broom, too?”

Kageyama’s reply was a derisive snort.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata challenged.

“We’re not using a broom.”

“But it’s tradition!”

“Everything about the ceremony is optional, including the broom.”

“But we’ll me missing out!”

“We also won’t have to call the whole thing off because you tripped.”

“And what makes you so sure I will?”

Kageyama fixed Hinata with a bored stare.

“Don’t you dare bring up that time the stairs.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“But you were thinking it.”

“Yeah I was.”

“You’re not supposed to agree!”

They spend the next few centimeters of weaving arguing about Hinata’s ability to jump over broomsticks, his landing in particular, only ending when Hinata realized he’s too hungry to effectively defend himself. They decided to bring this up again next time they talk to Asahi. “Can I help cook?” Hinata asked, letting Kageyama up and gently setting down the ribbons.

“If you want, I’m making curry.”

“Again? We have that all the time!”

“I like curry,” answered Kageyama as if it solved everything.

“No, I’m cooking tonight! You stay here.”

“No way! You’ll burn down the house!”

“I’m cooking tonight!” Hinata sprinted towards the kitchen, Kageyama desperately following. What followed was a magical war of Hinata keeping the kitchen door locked and Kageyama desperately trying to unlock it. Unfortunately for Kageyama, Hinata had far more practice with magic, even if it wasn’t exactly the same kind he was used to using as a spirit.

A half hour later with no notable incidents, Hinata allowed the door to be unlocked, brandishing two bowls of oyakodon. Kageyama seemed to be only slightly put out for not having curry, far more impressed that Hinata’s first time cooking alone was a success, even if it was something simple.

When they finished eating, they did not to continue weaving, instead they decided they would rather spend time together without the distraction of the Handfasting Cord, leaving it unfinished on the coffee table.

**Author's Note:**

> In this au, Hinata wears velcro shoes, you can decided for yourselves whether they're large kid's shoes or small adult's shoes.
> 
> It's getting a little harder to write with real life getting in the way, but this story is far from over and I fully intend to finish it. And if anyone is interested, from the beginning a goal of mine was to update this story in (kind of) real time, so unless it's stated otherwise, each part more or less takes place around the time it's posted, so there is a pretty vague update schedule I'm following. I'm also dedicating more time to other projects and not just this one, it will be a while before I post them here but I have plenty of plans I'm working on.
> 
> If you would like to talk, find me at [circuscrow](https://circuscrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
